Ranma Saotome Vampire Class A
by dragonlance859
Summary: Ranma/Hellsing Crossover. Rough draft so its kind of sketchy but not bad. What if Ranma went to Jusenkyo early and fell into the wrong pool? What if he was turned into a blood thirsty vampire? And what happens when he runs into a mission run by the Hellsi
1. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Ranma Saotome Vampire Class A 

Ch.1

          I do not own any Ranma or Hellsing they belong to their rightful owners. OK so don't sue me.

A Trip Down Memory Lane 

Ranma walked down the street of Tokyo Nerima ward. His life had past him by. He now remembered every event as he solemnly walked down this special street for some reason. His long black leather coat stretched to the ground. It still revealed how well developed his shoulders were and his figure as well. It hugged to his form and a figure that was unbelievable compared to all the other males. His build looked like that of a gymnast but with more muscle also he was taller then everybody. He wore a weirdly shaped black hat. He looked snug in the twilight of the day. He had two guns hidden under his jacket unknown to everyone else.

            "Why has so much changed? I now walk down the path of the tainted. Yet I feel so pure. Why?" He walked down the street as he looked over the files given to him. He had recently been transferred from the Hellsing Institution from England to Tokyo for the remarkable but annoying uprising of ghouls and freaks. He had recently gone through a lot over the last couple years and give or takes a few months as well. He had been trained rigorously in a suspended platform of time with Alucard. As well as fire arm and other matters. He had been educated by Integral and had a very interesting friendship with Seras. He now walked down this same street remembering everything from the beginning.

            Now several years have passed by and Ranma had no hard feelings of being a non-human. Especially one graded by the almighty Alucard, he was trained to fight the scum that has spawned on this earth for the glory of her majesty and the almighty god. Now here he was a vampire walking down the street in the sunlight. Because Ranma wasn't a normal vampire, he was turned in different ways by the magical enigma of Jusenkyo. He could walk in sunlight, eat, had the slim possibility to sleep in the day, and several other things that humans could do. Still his vampire instincts were the strongest he still led a somewhat human life. He walked down the street to remember those days. Those small joys that existed within Hellsing Mansion he remembered how he spent days in talking to Alucard learning his secrets and past. The knowledge and origin of the true vampires he walked down the street as the sun set. He then heard a high-pitched scream.

            Kasumi Tendo of the Tendo clan walked down the street as the sun set. It was a beautiful day or was. Now the night fell upon the Nerima district. She was carrying grocers home as well as a book borrowed from Dr. Tofu. He was acting strange recently. He didn't get foggy glasses today. He also seemed to dislike the light recently. He only let Kasumi into the clinic. It was closed otherwise. It said new schedule, only opened on nights. She didn't notice that she was being watched. The red eyes peered through the shadows of the alley. It licked its dry lips with its thirsty tongue. Just as the sunset he struck. He grabbed her by the waist and forcefully threw her against a wall. Kasumi screamed from the shock and the realization or assumption that she would be killed or worse.

            "Would you like to experience life forever? Would you like to have eternal power? To be a god do you wish for that? Will you stay and be mine?" This covered man asked with a forceful tone. Kasumi was alarmed this man held her against the wall will strength no human could obtain.

            "NO!" Kasumi screamed at the figure. Then the figure punched the wall that she was leaned up against. A huge shockwave went through the wall causing it to break.

            "Does not matter, you shall be mine!" The hooded figure yelled as he pulled back the hood to reveal his fangs. She screamed again. He inched forward to bite her neck. Closer and closer he came.

            "Now your mine." He said, as he was about to bite. Kasumi awaited the pain by closing her eyes. But nothing came. She then heard something smack against something else. She opened her eyes to see the sight. There was a man dressed in tight black leather. The coat hugged his muscles and anatomy so well she nearly drooled. He was tall and mysterious wearing all black. He had his arm fully extended to his left She then reluctantly turned her eyes away from the back of this mysterious man to look at her assailant. He was smacked against a wall to the left of her.

            "HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR INSOLENCE! BOW DOWN TO THE POWER OF A VAMPIRE!" the figure yelled in rage as he snapped his fingers. Moans rung out among the street waddling husks of humans approached them. They were armed with bats and other makeshift weapons.

            "DIE YOU WEAK HUMAN!" the hooded figure yelled.

            "Bow down to someone as low as you? Never. In actuality you should bow down to me. I don't think you should even be classed under a vampire class you freak. Fake. You are trying to soil blood with defiled vampire roots. How can you do such a thing to a young woman I'm so ashamed." The figure mocked with a small smirk and humor in his voice.

            "BOW DOWN TO A HUMAN I THINK NOT! ATTACK HIM MY MINOINS!" the angered figure screamed. Then the ghouls approached. Kasumi screamed not truly comprehending the situation. The ghouls surrounded the target that still had his arm out stretched. Then they attacked. The figure absorbed every hit. Taking every blow and reduced to a bloody pile. Then the ghouls stopped as they saw the figure no longer moved.

            "SEE THE POWER THAT COULD BE YOURS! DO YOU NOT WISH FOR IT!" The hooded figure yelled in maniacal laughter. He approached the body, which now was mostly blood. But if one looked closely the body seemed to turn into blood not blood was coming from the body. It was like the body was floating in a pool. No arms or legs. The hooded figure raised his foot to where the half submerged head was.

            "SEE HUMAN YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME!" It yelled before bringing its foot down at an incredible rate. Just when it was about to hit a hand shot out of the pool of blood to catch the foot.

            "WHAT HOW COULD YOU LIVE! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" It screamed as it backed away. Then it happened the entire coat and hat disappeared into the pool of blood, as did the bare arm that shot out to block. After everything was submerged two arms shot out of the blood. The arms were coated in black leather and the hands as well. They turned over and planted themselves outside the edge of the pool. Then they pushed down like someone was pulling themselves out of the now large pool of blood. Then the same figure pulled itself out smoothly and with an eerie grace. It brought itself off of its knees and stood in the center of the ghouls. He had a hand in his pocket.

            "ATTACK!" the ghouls mindlessly charged again. This time the man moved. He blurred as he back flipped. He used only one arm to deflect attacks.

            "Now is it my turn?" the man asked in a childish voice.

            "KILL HIM!" It screamed. Obviously frustrated. The ghouls just attacked again and again only to miss or be blocked by their target.

            "I'm tired of waiting it's my turn." The tall figure said again. The man then attacked with his one hand. Every time someone punched they received a sharp jab to the heart. Though all he needed was one he made his hand go through and destroy the ghoul. It happened over and over until all of them were gone.

            "HOW? WHY?" It screamed realizing it was facing something similar to itself.

            "That wasn't fun especially since you're a martial artist are you not? You're the most interesting freaks to run upon you know. So come on fight me. Show me your strength and your power. Hurry." The figure said in an insane tone. Then the hooded figure attacked. It blurred and tried to punch but it was easily evaded. He tried a kick with all his speed but it was evaded as well. After barrage after barrage of attempted blows the man jumped back. Waiting for something. Then the hooded figure attempted to charge again. He blurred and appeared right in front of the man. Only to be met with a cold barrel put in between his eyes.

            "Ah." Before finishing the man fired blowing off the head of the vampire. The only thing that survived was a single set of glasses that fell to the ground. He picked up the glasses and walked over to a speechless and stunned Kasumi.

            "Are you alright?" he asked in a caring tone that surprised Kasumi. She looked up from her sitting position to look at the man that had saved her. She forgot to breath. She was looking at a gorgeous face. It was the face of a young man only a few years younger then her but those beautiful yet haunting red eyes said he was wise behind his age. His face was flawless enhanced with the night it looked a milky white. Not to white but a creamy sensual white that made her mouth water.  His complexion contrasting with his attire he extended his hand to pick helps her up. His face was perfect the jaw, the nose, even down to the single eyelashes. O did she feel week at the knees that she couldn't stand. Helping her up she felt his strength. As she stood she noticed how he towered over her.  She couldn't believe what was going on. She was in the presence of an angel. Unknown to her she was in the presence of something completely opposite.

Several Years before hand 

            "Pops why did you take us to China?" A younger Ranma asked. He was only around the age of 13 or 14. His father had suddenly run off and taken him to China. Not by boat but by swimming. Now here they were doing 'training' a.k.a running away from something.

            "Nothing we are here to train you further into the Art!" Genma said approaching Jusenkyo. He had been charged with theft and several other things including child abuse recently. Everyone was pressing charges and the police were out to get him. He had decided that he was going to China. To lay low and also to even though slightly for Ranma's sake train him at several training grounds so here they were now. Right here in front of Jusenkyo.

            "So customers would like tour of cursed springs training ground." The tour guide said while smoking his pipe.

            "Na lets go Ranma my boy." Leaping up to the bamboo poles sticking out of the ground he waited for Ranma who was in hot pursuit. The tour guide had his jaw hit the ground. How could they be so stupid?

            "Sirs very bad if fall in springs." He said but was ignored. They continued. A punch from Ranma sent Genma straight into the cursed spring of Panda like the usual story follows. Same with how he hits Ranma but something else follows this.

            As Ranma descended into the pool he had recently taken a temporary disliking to water. Because of the long swim to China, he grabbed the bamboo shaft and twirled around and perched himself on the side like a monkey. Trying to stay away from the water. Genma say this as a weak attempt and kicked the bamboo shaft breaking it. Ranma fell in the black murky pool across from the spring of drowned girl.

            "O no young customer sir falls in spring of what was this o Yes. O NO YOUNG SIR NOW VAMPIRE!!!" The guide said completely scared before switching to Chinese and ranting about something. Genma in panda form looked down at his handy work. Why wasn't he coming back up? Then it happened it seemed like the day went twilight. The darkness crept into the grounds. Then the dark water erupted to cause a geyser effect. Not good. Two shining red eyes peered through the constant upheaval of the water.

            "Sir use hot water it change back all other curses. Should work for this one." He then switched to Chinese.

            'But no one has ever fallen in that spring before and its supposedly very powerful very bad for you.' He said tossing the kettle of water into the geyser. It splashed the target causing the red eyes to blink.

            "Good sir back to normal." Just as he said that the red eyes peered back through the fountain.

            Ranma was having an inner conflict. Inside he felt drained and thirsty. He felt like tasting that panda for its blood.

            I NEED BLOOD! NO DON'T DRINK THAT'S POPS RIGHT! WHY THE LOSS OF ENERGY! THE CRAVING MUST RESIST! MY SOUL BURNS! THE PAIN THE AGONY WHY! WHATS HAPPENED! Ranma thought as he looked through the water. Everything seemed to be playing in slow motion. He then smelled something foul in the air. Death and decay was near but why. Unknown to him the hellsing institution was on one of its international missions.

            "GHOULS FROM THE FRONT AND BACK! INFANTRY TAKE THEM DOWN AND ALUCARD TAKE OUT THE FREAKS! GO GO GO!" The replacement commander yelled to the knighthood troops. Ghouls were everywhere in the forest. Freaks have been recently migrating across the world. Hellsing has had to put stations up in every country. They had recently found an increasing number of incidents in China hence the mission but something had gone wrong. They met up with an unknown freak organization here. Hence there present predicament. Not to say that they were winning but loosing pretty badly. They were out numbered to ghoul infantry. Not armed but worse trained. These ghouls were something else. They leapt across trees and fought with in human strength also with the upgrades that goes with becoming a ghoul they were a force that pushed them to the limit. Alucard and Sears were the only ones able to easily track the ghouls. And then there were freaks somewhere giving orders and probably making more of the bloodsuckers. Then the gunfire started the battle was on.

            Orders were yelled out among the troops. Alucard walked through the ghouls. He instantaneously took out his gun to shoot ones that would attack him. He smelled something strong in the air. Not freak but true vampire. Something he wished to fight. But something was weird to the smell. Not the smell of a human turned vampire. But that of a human and vampire. The scents had somehow become one. But somehow the human scent was obscured like it wasn't human. The vampire scent was strong very strong. Something that could be put under vampire class A or even higher. He easily took out freaks here and there while churning over this scent in his mind. Then after the few seconds of the new smell it seemed it was headed his way. He was unknowingly walking deeper into the forest as he wondered about his new scent. Then he heard a high-pitched scream coming from the one and only Seras Victoria. Something was wrong. He then became aware of his surroundings. He had been running and running fast. No wonder why he had not encountered any freaks lately. He had passed them a while back. Now something was wrong. He realized it would take him a while to get back to base.

            "O MY GOD!" One of the soldiers yelled as the freaks attacked. They weren't normal freaks. They jumped several stories into the sky higher then usual. They weren't armed and they moved faster then anything they had seen before. They were turned martial artists something very scary.

            "HOLD THEM OFF!" Someone yelled before his voice turned to a gurgling sound. In the cloak of night Hellsing seemed to fail. Somehow the sky turned a blood red as it was coated with noble blood. Seras couldn't keep up with the freaks through her modified sniper rifle. They were to fast. She was perched onto of the portable intelligence center. These things were coming faster and faster. She knew that they were after something but what. She then felt the vehicle bounce. Someone was towering over her. She looked up to see one of the many freaks. It was a female freak with long black hair. Body armor and two deadly looking swords the red eyes peered at her. This figure would have been beautiful if she wasn't a bloodthirsty freak. Then she revealed her huge fangs. Seras couldn't move. As the figure kicked her across the landscape and into a tree she dropped her rifle half way across the descent.  She hit the huge tree hard. It broke over from the force of the blow. She then opened her eyes. She face to face with that same turned Amazon woman.  She saw an insane smile break across her face. Then something crept out of the shadows. She then saw all the freaks. There were an unbelievable amount of them. About 20 of them all surrounding her mangled body fresh blood across everyone's lips they had drunk the entire squad. 

            The Amazon raised her sword about to bring it down when she lost control of some of the ghouls she controlled. She then saw one fly straight into a tree. Breaking it from the force of impact. She then looked to see where it came from.

            On top of a huge pile of ghouls was a figure. It picked up a squirming person. It didn't matter who it was just that it had blood. Then biting into its neck it drank the blood. The sky literally turned red as the figure drank from the body.  When finished the figure stuck its hand through the body causing it to be destroyed. Then the figure in the night looked at the twenty freaks. Its dark red eyes scared the freaks to no end.

            "FAKES! IMPOSTERS! LOW CLASS VAMPIRES! YOUR BLOODS IMPURE TO THE TAINTED! FOUL CREATURES FIGHT! SHOW DIGNITY AND STRENGTH! DON'T DISGRACE VAMPIRES LIKE YOU DO SO!" The black haired figure yelled at them with disgust in his voice.

            All the freaks growled. They diverted their attention from the victim to the new assailant. They charged at him jumping above the pile of dead bodies. They struck. All twenty armed against an unarmed figure. One would likely say it's unfair. So what if it was. They should have had a lot more armor on to even out the odds. A freak wielding a chain attacked first. It flung the spiked chain at the figure on top of the hill. Then the figure vanished. Everyone looked around in surprise. Then somehow thunder cracked in the sky. And all screams from the freaks were heard. Seras looked upon the mound of bodies. Then as several thunderbolts cracked she saw one freak fall with every sound. It was eerie. It was like this new subject was playing with them. Then as the last one fell it approached her at a slow pace. The look was murderous in his eyes. Though without that look he would be rather handsome she was to drawn to that shine in his eyes. This person or vampire was insane. Maybe beyond the point of Alucard he slowly crossed the barren plain to Seras. He was at face with her when a shot rang out. This new figure looked towards the origin of the shot. Out of the trees stepped out a grinning Alucard.

            The bloodlust figure charged at Alucard. With rage swiped at him rapidity with no true combination or anything just random strikes, Alucard was disappointed.

            "Why don't you summon your creature? Why don't you release your inner strength? Why are you not used to the power of a vampire? You are one correct?" Alucard questioned. Then he found one break that shouldn't be open for any vampire even one as weak as a freak. He entered this child's mind.

            So you have been turned. But yet not turned. How can you be human and yet vampire? You're not trained in being a vampire but in the Art. You have non-defiled blood of a vampire yet not whole. You have seen many things in your somewhat short life. You have potential and I look upon thee as one that could be an outstanding pupil. Settle thy nerves and iron thy will. Fight for your sanity or I shall kill you. Alucard said telepathically to this new comer. He truly was a child. He read his entire mind. It was completely upon with no defenses around it. Just like a human. A vampire knows that others can read its mind if it doesn't have sufficient defenses. But humans see no reason and leave it upon for the picking.

            But how do I stop? I THIRST! I NEED! I CRAVE! BLOOD AND BATTLE! AM I AN ANIMAL! STOP ME! THIS ISN'T ME! STOP ME! PLEASE! The child's mind cried. Though its body was on instinct that doesn't mean the mind is as well. This child was shattered. All these new abilities and cravings rushing into him would be overwhelming. Especially how important these were? He wanted to stop. He needed to stop for his own sanity. Alucard understood and appeared behind the boy. He smacked him on the back of his head with the butt of his gun with enough force to make a lake. The kid was just knocked out.

            Well most of my other stories have been removed for clearing and clarifying. So those will be back up when I have more chapters and have totally cleaned them up. So here is something to entertain you for a while. Hope I finish my clean up job soon.


	2. A Past Ignored

Ch.2

Ranma Saotome Vampire Class A

            I don't own anything got that.

                        Also what would you say if I made Ranma run into the Sailor Scouts? LOL it's going to be very interesting and fun. Tell me if I should but I have a hunch I will anyways. O yeah and don't worry about Ranma's girl side. I'm going to incorporate that so that everyone can enjoy what's to come.

            Ranma walked home with the girl he found on his walk to HQ. This girl obviously had a fancy for him as they walked to the Tendo Dojo. That's what this girl said was her home. Still she was trying to start a conversation when he clearly signaled that she had to earn trust. At least that's what he thought he did. Or did he do something with a different meaning. He just answered her with one-word answers or a nod of the head. Every time she looked at him he wondered if he had something on his face. Kasumi was acting like a schoolgirl.

            Lucky for Ranma they had reached the home. As he escorted her to the front door she turned around to face him.

            "Would you like to come in?" She asked expectantly.

            "Sorry but I have a prior arrangement. Maybe some other time if I run across this humble abode. Have a good evening on this beautiful night." He bowed slightly and turned to walk away. He was abruptly stopped.

            "Um, can I please have your name before you leave?" Kasumi asked with a tinge of embarrassment on her cheeks.

            "Sorry for my untimely introduction but I am Ranma Saotome. And you are fair lady?" Ranma asked. Ever since he became a vampire he easily read the opposite sex. It was sometimes so entertaining. He kissed her hand.

            "Kasumi Tendo."  Her blush clearly evident as he kissed her hand, she resisted him leaving. He turned away and tipped his hat to her walking off. After a quick daydream or night dream whatever she noticed a postcard in the mailbox. It was from a man named Genma.

            Ranma was contemplating his day stays in the underbelly of the mansion back in England. When he couldn't sleep he would stay up and talk with Alucard of sometimes drunkards blood or some other alcoholic substance. They talked about what would lie ahead for young Ranma as he approached a mature age for both human and vampire standards.

            **Flashback**

            A younger Ranma sat in the dark hallway of the chambers sitting with Alucard. Alucard was slightly out of it but still he was Alucard what do you expect.

            "You know Ranma that pure or high turned vampire males have an edge in life right?" Alucard said in a different voice then his intense demanding tone. It was like a suave gentleman almost. Ranma simply answered with a nod of no.

            "Well let's see where to begin. At and older age we can control out facial contents to fit our comfortable zone but at a young age it is impossible thus bringing out the true haunting beauty of a vampire. You shall soon experience this. I have passed for more then millennia so I could always lend a hand if you want. See watch what happens to me when I do this." Alucard took of his hat and glasses and looked directly in front of him. Then his skin seemed to tighten and shine. His jaw came out a little more. His mouth growing a little smaller as he closed his eyes, as his hair grew slightly from a short to one that cast a shadow over his eyes. His nose slightly became different as it adjusted. His eyelids grew bigger somehow. And as everything finished his skin grew with a creamy pale white. He then opened his eyes and looked at Ranma.

            "See." The rich vibrating noise of his baritone voice rung out, very different then before.

            "Amazing." Ranma just looked at the Alucard in front of him.

            "Early I had my fun attracting female humans and I too have my share of turned ones but I have somehow lost interest. My blood is old and ancient. I seem to enjoy observing now. This true form only seems to bother me. You on the other hand will soon be unable to control what your body turns into. Surely you shall be one of great charm and magnetism. For I see high blood within you. Now back to my old shell now." Alucard's voice hissed and his face changed from a handsome young mans to an insane psychopath's. Ranma's stomached lurched at that wicked smile on his large lips.

            "Get the picture?" Alucard asked as he took another drink from his iced glass. Ranma only nodded a yes and went off to bed. He contemplated when he could change his face. Little did he know that it was changing? And all the females on ground had noticed, even a little advance from Integral.

            **End Flashback**

            Ranma made it to the HQ rather quickly. Here he was temporarily going to dorm. Walter had accompanied him for other purposes. Maybe Integral had a small, innocent, little thing for younger men. Walter was asleep at his ungodly hour so what was there for young Ranma to do.

            "I'll practice at the training area. Hope they have a dummy." Ranma said taking off his jacket and hat to reveal the face that amazed most females. His hair was in a long ponytail that stretched down his back. His muscles were beautiful tones and he was only dressed in sweat pants and a work out shirt. He walked down the stone hallways of the dormitory. He approached the appropriate room and entered. There were several spaces with targets and dummies for hand-to-hand combat. Ranma walked over to one of the open spaces and did all the forms he remembered from when he was a child. Adapting them to meet his new abilities. He was still in his own mind the greatest martial artist in the world. He could easily learn a marital art by just looking at a few moves. His memory was much greater to that of a human. He then practiced on the wooden dummy on the wall. Breaking off a few arms wasn't that bad as a few dents in the lower belly to. Then he came to the punching bag. He tapped slightly and did a fury of light punches.  That undoubtedly launched the bag against the wall. Then Ranma got down on the ground and did finger push-ups till account of double since the last session. As a kid he could do 500 and he doubled that every day from now on as his powers progressed. He was somewhere past a 1 billion so should just put it at 4 billion just to be for good measure plus I need it even though it will only do so little. Ranma did the pushups at an incredible speed he blurred the whole time it seemed like he wasn't even there. He was switching fingers down the hand then to the other hand for the same treatment. When done he hadn't broke a sweat.

            "I need a fight maybe the protégé to Alexander Anderson would help. What was his name again? I remember something like a Ryoga. O whatever I choose not to remember things. I'll just call Alucard." Ranma said in disappointment. He then took his arm and bit it ever so slightly. Making the room fill in the strong odor of a weird blood scent. Alucard had made him use it whenever it was needed. Most of the vampire at Alucard's level could smell something that strong damn far away. More then halfway across the damn world high vampires smelt a small trace of a blood scent. All rather irritated they couldn't find it or that they were getting sick of the smell coming up every other damn night when they want to feed. A few seconds later Ranma heard maniacal laughter.

            "Alucard. Or should I call you by your damn real name. It would be better if I addressed you with your true honor." Ranma said, as he never understood why Alucard always dishonored himself with the fake name of the last vampire. When he truly was a king. He truly believed in his sense of honor and proud of it but why hide it like Alucard.

            "I see you are trying to provoke a fight. Let us remove out restraints and begin." Alucard dropped his guns and red attire. Standing up straight he waited for Ranma. Ranma took a ready stance and charged. Alucard blurred and moved to the side. Ranma kicked Alucard evaded. Ranma kicked it up a notch. He started to move so fast he blurred just like Alucard. Alucard on the defense used his hand to block every attack. He ducked under a kick to his head. And jumped over the followed combination. He then took the offense. Ranma tried to evade and block the several straight punches that his opponent delivered to his gut and head. He angled a sweep that caught Alucard in the knee. A sickening crack was heard. Alucard smiled as the joint healed itself and knew what Ranma meant. No pain no gain. Alucard started to hit and kick Ranma while Ranma did the same. Both drew blood that immediately went back into the wound. A punch then a kick followed by an uppercut then a round house. Masters wouldn't be able to watch the speed used in the fight. But if they caught a glimpse they would see a perfect form to stances and attacks. All with fluent motions and vivid details. Suddenly Ranma backed off and drew back to a dark mist. Alucard watched in amusement. Ranma's body shifted into a feline form. Alucard followed suit with his hellhound. The room smelled of death. It took a moment to draw Ranma's power and beast. Out of the dark mist a huge claw appeared. Then followed by a huge furious roar. A huge black tiger drew out of the mist. Ranma finding his beast still had some apprehension to his true animal. Still as a trump card he could always make the thing split and approach him making the Cat fist. That had scared Alucard once but he knew what to do to a cat that got out of hand. Still it's a trump. The fierce tiger roared and looked at its opponent. There was Alucard transformed into a smaller but darker dog. Both had more eyes then the real animals while the tiger had several more paws as well. Then they both charged. Ranma as his tiger and Alucard as the hellhound.

            Both animals left darkness in their wakes leaving an awful stench and dark feeling of death. When they reached the center it blasted with the enormous power. The dog ducked under a swipe from the tiger it bit its chest and retreated. The tiger planted its front paws and swung its rear end to hit the hound. Clearly connecting the hound was flung into a wall. It got back up and casually returned to the fray. It copied the move but was redirected by a swipe. The tiger then attempted to bite the hound. The hound rolled under and bit the under belly of the tiger. Then appeared in back of it. The tiger then blurred and let out a loud roar. The dog felt the sound vibrate around him. The tiger was near but not seen. It closed all its eyes and used its keen hearing. The tiger was circling at in incredible rate around its prey. Just as it was about to strike the dog opened its eyes and a shadow crept over it. It grew bigger and bigger. It now towered over the tiger. Its eyes looking at it in anticipation the dog mock panted in joy revealing the upside down face of Alucard. Ranma couldn't enhance his creature but he could do something else. The tiger quivered and split into 3 other tigers of equal size. The dog nodded in approval then it began again. The tigers attacked as a group. Furiously attacking the legs of the dog. When they all attacked one it was shredded to pieces. But the massive jaws of the hound ate one of the three. The hound tipped over and fell on its face. It had only three legs. It tried to slowly regenerate but it seemed he shouldn't ate that tiger whole. It was trying to shred his inside to pieces. His acids burning and killing the tiger slowly. It wouldn't be a trade smart to make. He released the dark essence in his belly and the tiger went to the other two. Scarred but alive it tried to attack again.

            Hours went by as the showdown between the huge hound and the three tigers continued. As both parties stopped panting animals tired they withdrew. The tigers were more badly injured then the huge hound. The hound shifted and shrank to become Alucard it walked over to the tigers with a few cuts and gashes across his arms and face. A huge bruise where they took out the right front leg, Ranma slowly merged back into one and came out a lot worse. His gashes and bite marks clearly visible took a while to heal back. He slightly limped to his coffin and drank the medical blood Walter left for him. He felt better and went to sleep. Sweaty and tired he felt content that he had a nice work out. Alucard watched his subordinate go to sleep and made his way back to merry old England.

Celas still was whining over how Ranma was transported and not someone else. She was like his daughter now. He truly saw every vampire alive as his son or daughter. And if they got out of line then what is a father to do. He liked how Celas diverted her crush from him to Ranma. It was refreshing to feel relived of being watched all the time. He remembered how cute a couple they would be. Maybe he should take her to see him next time he calls.

Ranma slept through the day oblivious that false information about him was being given out at the moment.

"Um, Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane will you all please join me." Soun said in a saddened tone. He didn't know that the boy loved the art so much to put his life at stake. Even that much wasn't worth it. All his daughters gathered together as their father called them together.

"Please wait for me to explain thirst before your outbursts. For your knowledge before you were born me and my close friend put you into arranged marriages." Soun was about to continue when several obvious things happened he was interrupted by the usual sayings.

"Now hold on. It seems something has happened to the son of my dearest friend. And he has come here to explain the whole matter. He shall be arriving within the next few days. I see that you shall probably not be wed but still give your condolences to my friend." Soun said teary eyed.

"O," everyone said. Kasumi was pondering something but still she wanted to know if it stretched her luck.

"What is this man's name father?" Kasumi asked innocently remembering the young man that escorted her home.

"His name is Genma Saotome." Soun said still saddened. Kasumi didn't press the issue but was smiling all night.

As night approached Ranma got out of his coffin to see another meal of blood. He remembered the day his arrogance left him. The bloodlust and hunger he thought he could control. But he only made it worse. As he reached his edge he snapped. He drank the blood of 1 innocent and several freaks. He remembered that day forever. Never overestimate yourself or underestimate anything else. He sobbed for days of how he killed that single man. The man who tried to stop them from eating his daughter, only to be eaten himself Ranma blocked it out of his mind. He pushed his limits then and never will again. He drank the sweet blood and was able to control himself now. He felt stronger after that fight with Alucard. That is why Alucard put him in category A. Integral had made a rating system that was like and depended on Alucard's it classed vampire in class not categories. Though the files were mostly made up of freaks in the level of E's and D's he and Alucard were in there. Alucard in class S while he was in class A Celas was in B. They said he progressed with amazing talent and speed to become an A. He was proud of how much he learned in the short time. He was eternal now. He had his rounds and recognized a street from earlier the other day. So he decided if they were up he would say hello. Unknown to him Genma was making up a half-baked story of how he "disappeared".

"So he learned a new technique the Neko ken? And he learned it but he ran away. How awful." Soun said wondering how powerful this attack could be. Genma was relating his previous attempts with other stories to make it seem like he ran away.

"So he isn't dead?" Kasumi asked delighted. So she met her to be husband and was he so handsome. O did she swoon. The conversation continued through most of the night as Kasumi day dreamed or night dreamed or whatever the hell just fascinated and no not that kind or maybe. Around 12:00 when everyone was about to get up from the table Kasumi heard a knock at the door. Everyone wondered who could it be at this ungodly hour. Kasumi opened the door to the familiar figure that she was swooning over. She got over Dr. Tofu rather quickly won't you say. Kasumi looked at the familiar black coat that clung to him so nicely the black hat that gave him an air of mystery.

"O hello Kasumi nice to meet thy fair lady once again. Sorry I was passing by and I saw the lights on and decided to say hello." Ranma said as he sniffed the air. There was such a familiar smell to it yet he couldn't place it. His jacket waved eerily as he was turning around.

"O Ranma please does come in." Kasumi was about to have some fun with her family. She tried to have a conversation with Ranma. They were out side the sliding door of the living/dining room. The light cast shadows on them. Nabiki wondered who could be this built young man who Kasumi was talking lively to it surely wasn't Dr. Tofu. Akane steamed as she saw the man put his hand in his pocket. She drew the conclusion he was a pervert.

"Ranma I know you're a martial artist but have you ever heard of something called the Neko-ken?" Kasumi asked. Ranma shivered visibly.

"Yes I do but I would rather not talk about that incident." Ranma said remembering his baka oyaji (stupid pops) tossing him endlessly into a pile of starving cats.

"O may I introduce you to my family?" Kasumi asked politely. This Ranma had manners beyond normal high middle class men. He surely would be a good husband. And he knew the art from his display to protect her. Right.

Kasumi slid the door open to reveal the handsome Ranma. His skin was pale but yet so sensual and creamy. Nabiki could see herself licking it. His eyes an unnatural red but seemed all to full of emotions. His eyes were big so that you could gaze at his deep red eyes. His face was sharp and very detailed. He was handsome very handsome. And the way that coat made him look so sexy even to Akane, he had made all the females heart flutter. He closed his eyes stepped in as his coat trailed.

"Hello I am Ranma. Please to meet… POPS!" Ranma bowed and opened his eyes halfway through his greeting. There was his father stunned and shocked his eyes bulged out.

"RANMA IS THAT YOU?" Genma yelled his ass was saved. O what wonderful day of days.

Collecting himself once again he presented himself proudly.

"Yes. Father I wondered where you have been all these years." Ranma said lying about that he had his hands full with freaks and ghouls to wonder where his real bloodline went.

"O RANMA IM SO!!" Genma shot up at an inhuman speed and launched himself at Ranma. Ranma acted on instinct but saw the movement as slow. He whipped out his huge gun from under his coat and pointed it at Genma. Realizing two things. He now knew it was his father so he wouldn't shoot. But this was his father and he didn't stop so he wouldn't move. Genma was close to his son when his son's arm blurred and his coat opened. His face came into contact with a huge gun barrel. He was flying in the air and when he hit the barrel it hurt like hell and he fell to the ground.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Nabiki yelled at the appearance of the huge firearm.

"This is improved from Jackal 13mm anti-freak fire arm. It has subtle differences there for should still be jackal. It is 14mm anti-freak gun. 345mm in length weighing at a weight of 36 pounds having 6 shots per clip like its predecessor. It is not unlike the 454 Cassul gun. This has the option of the 13mm explosive full metal jacket rounds or to use the new rounds with the pure silver Macedonium processed core. Made with the gunpowder NNA-9. As the round contains quicksilver. And it goes through the same process as all bullets make by the manufacturer." Ranma said in a narrative as he took out another clip as well as the one in his gun and showed them the bullet and took one apart for the description of the gunpowder and core. Everyone was slightly shocked by that random out burst.

"Why do you posses a fire arm?" Soun wondered if he knew the art at all.

"It was given to me as a present from a close one and I enjoy it and its copy for purposes I hold close in high regard." Ranma said switching back to his normal mode and out of the narrative.

"Damn I hate when I do that. It always happens. Sorry for my inconvenient I shall take my leave." Ranma said. Two of the girls were about to say something when the third stepped in.

"Did you say pure silver?" Nabiki said in astonishment. She poked at the bullet on the table.

"Yes. Why?" Ranma didn't like where this was going. Too much damn time with Walter.

"Who gave you this gun and bullets for the matter? Isn't it expensive?" Nabiki asked who could put silver in everyday bullets. He obviously had several of them on him. A profit maybe he was rich.

"Well I received them from Walter." Ranma answered going back to narrative.

"Walter?" Nabiki asked.

"Yes the steward for me and several others." Ranma said as he remembered the day Walter said he would look after him. He smiled.

"Kind of like a butler?" Nabiki asked obviously interested.

"You could say that he lived in the mansion with us." Ranma said half mindedly. He wasn't supposed to give out this information. Integral would have his head.

"Mansion?" Nabiki was very interested. Hell she would marry someone as rich and handsome as him in a heartbeat.

"Yes. Um I don't like to discuss where I live now." Ranma said slightly uneasily. His father was recovering from the concussion he received by the gun.

"Did you say 36 pounds."? Soun asked.

            "Yes here." Ranma tossed the gun lazily to Soun. Soun caught it and fell on the floor it was heavy. Maybe he was into the art and if he wasn't he had the strength. He tried to lift it with one hand but failed. The clip added to the weight. He dropped it and before it hit the ground a black boot hit it and it flew back to Ranma's hand.

            "RANMA NOW YOU ARE ACCEPTED INTO MY FAMILY! PLEASE CHOOSE FROM ONE OF MY DAUGHTERS! YOU HAVE KASUMI 19, Nabiki 17 and Akane 16. WHO DO YOU CHOOSE?" Soun yelled into Ranma's sensitive ear.

            "Please excuse me. I have to make a phone call." Ranma said getting up pretty suddenly and saw the telephone far away in the kitchen. He got up and went to the phone. He needed some help. Alucard was it but what would make him come that fast.

            I got it I could change my scent to scared. Ok so what's the scariest thing you could think of? O yeah that time when you spilled the coffee over Integrals stuff and she put on that hell face. Got it O MY GOD THAT'S SCARY MY GOD! Ranma forced his mind to picture Integrals angry face. He then slightly bit his wrist. Alucard picked up the scared sense immediately. And ran but he said he would take Celas to see him so he grabbed her to for back up. As he approached the source of the scent. He noticed Ranma talking to his mind.

            PLEASE DON'T GO THROUGH THE WALL PLEASE! TRY TO ACT HUMAN! The voice said urgently. He complied and walked to the unfamiliar door. He knocked. Everyone though who else he had explained to Celas what to do or kind of. Ranma had set it up to meet some people. It would be an interesting night.

            Ok so what you think of the rough draft so far. Also I want to know if you want me to get Ranma-chan and the sailor scouts into the story. I just want input. And if no one gives me any this is going to become a crap story you hear me. CRAP STORY OK! I can make it that way. But tell me if you want me to go on and put these things in. It's a rough draft ok. O yeah and in the first chapter I think your all smart enough to catch my mistakes. Especially with the sleep during days, I mean sleep during nights. Ok got that. And for all those that actually read what's at the bottom thank you so much. You're the smart ones. O and another thing about the differences in names of Celes, Celas, and Seras. I just don't know which fucking one is the right one. So please deal with the pain for a little while so I can find the proper name. Ok thank you.


End file.
